


Hard Not to Ship It

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Because you know "limited word count", Crime Fighting, Jongdae is annoyed, M/M, Media being media, Modern Royalty, News Media, Prince Kim Jongdae | Chen, Royal Guard Oh Sehun, Secret Identity, Sehun is not bothered, Sorry I couldnt describe Chen's superhero suit, Superhero Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: The nation doesn't know that their favorite masked superhero, Chen, is actually their kind-hearted Prince Jongdae. Hence, they don't understand why the royal guard Oh Sehun hangs around the superhero so much.The media draws their own conclusion.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 50
Kudos: 139
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Hard Not to Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> There were so much more planned for this fic but writing a story within 1k words was sooooooo hard (yes, this was my first time trying this, oops), so the best I could do was to give you a small glimpse into the lives of Prince Jongdae, aka the mysterious superhero Chen, and his royal guard Oh Sehun. And I am actually very satisfied with the result.
> 
> Enjoy ~

The news anchor of the gossip segment was smiling abnormally wide. “The entire country is still discussing what is going on between the nation’s mighty superhero Chen and the most famous and handsome royal guard Oh Sehun.” She was telling, “There are rumors of a secret romantic affair between the two since a YouTube video was shared earlier today, showing Chen fighting against a notorious group of gun-dealers. Oh Sehun’s sudden appearance in the video and the obvious chemistry between the two has left the entire nation asking questions.”

The shaky video was taken from one of the surrounding buildings that were supposed to be fully evacuated by the police forces. It doesn’t show the first hour of the fight that has gone down in the narrow alley, but in a classical gossip news fashion, starts from the juicy part where Sehun jumps from a window to tackle down an attacker who was approaching Chen from behind. 

(It was unnecessary, Jongdae knew the man was behind him and already had his lightning bolts ready to strike. Sehun was not needed there and he was not supposed to intervene.)

The video then skips to the end of the fight to show Chen and Sehun  _ really _ close to each other, Sehun having an arm thrown around the shorter’s shoulders as they make their way out of the camera’s angle, faces too close and seemingly whispering to each other.

“It is not what it looks like.” Jongdae makes a weak attempt at explaining as his older brother, King Minseok, looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“The  _ ChenHun _ hashtag has been trending in major sns sites for hours as everyone marvels at how in love Chen and Oh Sehun look as they seem unable to keep their hands off each other after the intense fight, seemingly trying to make sure that the other was okay.” The news reporter continues as Minseok’s eyebrow raises further.

“He had an injured ankle, so I helped him walk!” Jongdae yells, throwing his hands up. “We were not whispering, we were literally  _ fighting _ because I was angry at him for trying to intervene!”

“While mysterious Chen remains silent as always, the head of royal guards released a statement assuring everyone that Oh Sehun was off duty at the time of the incident and Prince Jongdae was away from the fight, with his other guards, safe inside the palace.” The reporter continues with her annoying smile. “It caught our attention that they deliberately chose not to address the rumors about one of their employees being romantically involved with everyone’s favourite masked vigilante. Should we take their silence as a confirmation? Share your thoughts with us using the hash-” Jongdae groans and turns the tv off.

“I am going to bed.” He mumbles petulantly, already making his way towards the door.

“Stop sulking,” Minseok reprimands him with a teasing tone. “You should have thought about this before your superhero alter ego was caught dating your guard.”

“These rumors wouldn’t be circulating around if you stopped sending Sehun after me whenever I am outside as Chen.” Jongdae objects indignantly, but doesn’t wait for an answer as he leaves the room. He knows the agreement he made with Minseok for him to allow Jongdae to be Chen and use his powers to actively help people. Sehun or Chanyeol should always be nearby in case Jongdae calls for help. But he doesn’t have any energy to fight about how Sehun appeared without being called and messed everything up. It is entirely his fault, really.

The rumors don't die down as they were hoping in the following months as Chen is captured by cameras with Sehun on three more occasions -in one instance cameras having a nice shot of Sehun carrying an injured Chen bridal style to an awaiting ambulance. Each time the gossip blogs go wild, so as the ChenHun hashtags in Twitter and Instagram, and apparently they have fanarts and fanfics dedicated to them now.

Minseok finds the fanarts funny while Sehun shrugs and declares that “You look cute in them, Your Highness.”

Jongdae bans Sehun from the so-called  _ Chen duty _ after that and starts taking Chanyeol, the ultimate good boy, to Chen’s missions.

Chanyeol never gets caught by the cameras but it does nothing to help the rumors. In fact it makes everything worse. Chanyeol being assigned to more Chen-duty means Sehun gets assigned to more Jongdae-duty. And the media, apparently, does notice the shift in the workload of their favourite royal guard.

The news still comes as a surprise.

It comes in the form of a picture circulating around Twitter, showing Sehun, backed into a wall, backstage of a press-con, by Prince Jongdae who is leaning towards a frowning Sehun’s personal space as one of his hands fists the taller’s necktie, yanking his face down.

“It is not what it looks like.” Jongdae murmurs in a defeated tone as Sehun hands him some painkillers for his terrible headache. “I was angry at him because the reporters kept asking me about his _ affair  _ with Chen, ignoring the entire charity event.”

Minseok has his eyes closed his head leaning against his fist as he sighs. “I am going to gather the PR team.”

He leaves the room with a prominent frown ignoring both Jongdae and Sehun, and the news accusing Jongdae of harassing his guard and speculating about how the petty Prince should have been jealous of the superhero and that’s why he must have increased Sehun’s working hours to prevent the two lovers from being together.

“Now the nation is waiting for Oh Sehun to file the mobbing case against Prince Jongdae. The nation, along with Chen, will surely be supporting him against the immoral acts-”

Jongdae groans as the news anchor continues. “They think I am trying to steal Chen’s boyfriend.”

Sehun on the other hand is trying to suppress his sniggers as he comments. “Don’t worry my Prince, I am sure Chen would be willing to share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Give me KUDOS and COMMENTS because I'd LOVE to hear what do you all think about this small piece of SeChen.


End file.
